The Fall of Master Chief
by DaTrueMasterChief
Summary: this is an original story i made up that takes place after Halo 2. pls R&R!
1. Enter The Mirror World

Another Halo  
  
The Covenant War has ended. The humans, with the aid of the SPARTAN- IIs and then mysterious Nergul race, defeated the Covenant. But, there was but one threat in the galaxy. The only thing that could wipe out the Universe as we know it. The Flood. Also, the other Halo ring-worlds. They can and will be used by the remaining Covenant to destroy the humans. Master Chief and his squadron left for the main Halo. The one known as Alpha Forerunner. Master Chief had just left the Solar System and is moving towards the Alpha Forerunner. The UNSC has managed to copy and improve the Covenant technology a little after they drove the Covenant back. They could've used the new Slipspace technology but unfortunately, they didn't know where to begin. So, they went to the nearest Halo to get the location of Alpha Forerunner. Hopefully, the Covenant isn't there and hopefully, the Flood isn't released as well.  
  
"T-Minus 3-minutes until touchdown on Beta Halo's surface. Everyone buckle up. This is gonna be a rough landing. Johansson, give me the ship's status." Said the Master Chief.  
  
"Everything's on the green Chief. There'll be no need to b-." Johansson was interrupted. They were hit.  
  
"Sir! We have incoming Covenant Seraphs in our vicinity. Awaiting your orders." Yelled Johansson.  
  
"Fire at will! Marines! Saddle up and give 'em Hell!" yelled the Chief. The Marines went into the armory of the new UNSC Dragon ship. They donned their MJOLNIR armor and stepped into space. The all had heavy weapons. Plasma launchers and all other kinds of new UNSC plasma weapons. They destroyed the Seraphs and went back inside.  
  
"The deed is done." Said a Marine.  
  
Soon, they were attacked by another squadron of Seraphs.  
  
"Chief! Everything's on the red!! This baby's going down!" yelled Johansson. "Everyone! Brace yourself. Whatever your do, do not take a seat!!!!" yelled the Chief. He remembered when he was first landing on Halo. All the Marines were sitting down and when they landed, the Marines died. Master Chief was left alone in Halo. But now was not the time to reminisce. It was time to make it out of this ordeal alive. He took control of the ship and attempted to land it. It was no good. They crashed and fell down a crevice. They fell down into the black nothingness..  
  
Hope you like this story! Please R&R! I'll be updating it soon! 


	2. Into Hell

Chapter 2: Into Hell  
  
Master Chief and his fellow soldiers were falling down the crevice into darkness. They had been staring at the face of death and death was laughing right back at them.   
  
"Wait! Which part was damaged? Maybe one of my bots can help repair it!" said one of Nergul Engineers.  
  
"Well, the engine is shot down, the generator is fried, and the right wing is damaged. If you can fix that then we might have a chance of surviving this mess." replied Johansson.  
  
"Thanks Johansson. Chief, permision to fix this piece of shit?" said the engineer.  
  
"Permision granted. Now go and fix this piece of shit. But, for now" said the Chief turning his head to the Marines. "Once, and if we do fix this ship, where are we gonna start? We don't even know where the Library of this planet is."  
  
"Well, the structure and placements of key buildings on this Halo is much similar to the Halo we were on. If my memory serves me right, the library should be at 568 degrees N, 907 degrees E. Inside the swamp. Be warned, I have detected lifeforms that are unidentified." said Smith  
  
"Could it be the Flood?" asked the Chief.  
  
"No sir. We have a record of all the Flood in this baby and in all of the UNSC computers. We need to keep those for future references." replied Smith.  
  
"This is strange. This would also pose a serious threat considering that we don't know anything about these.... whatever the hell they are. We must be careful when we are going into the Library."said the Chief.  
  
"May I join in this conversation?" Cortana stepped in. She had been put into Kelly's, Master Chief's old friend and fellow SPARTAN who died on Reach, body using the Nergul's technology. "Possibly, we could take one of these creatures as a... what's the word I'm loking for. Umm..... a 'prisoner', if you will. We could take tests on it and study it's structure and possibly lea-." she was inurrupted  
  
"It's too risky. They migt have some sort of device that they can use to call reinforcements. I say we bomb them and study them while they're dead." said the Chief.   
  
"That seems that it'd work. I'm not entirely sure about this but, let's give it a shot!" said Cortana. The engineer and his bots came back.  
  
"I'm sorry guys but, I've fixed the ship! Now lets get outta this hell hole and get to wherever the hell we're supposed to go!" cried the engineer in joy.  
  
"Good, now we can get back to the mission. Johansson, get us outta here." Johansson saluted Master Chief and followedn his orders. "Now." said the Chief."What to do about this new threat. We might need to call our reinforcements."  
  
"Good plan Chief. I'll call main HQ and call for more SPARTANS." said Cortana. "Big Nest, this is Ghost. Do you copy?" siad Cortana. There was nothing but the eerie hiss of static and silence."Big Nest, the Chief requests more SPARTANS on Beta Halo ASAP. Do you copy?. Big Nest! Nothing. Just static and silence." said Cortana.  
  
"Dammit. We could've used that extra help. Doesn't matter. What matters is that we find this Alpha Forerunner. Now, let's get to the library and get this whole damn thing worked out." said the Chief. They flew off into the distance. The Chief looked out the window. It looked so familiar to Halo. The resemblence was striking. He could almost relive the nigtmare that was Halo. Soon, they had finally arrived at the swamp. Master Chief remembered this. The place where it all went wrong. Where the Flood had come from. There were no signs of life anywhere except the plants.   
  
"Ready the weapons Johansson." said the Chief. They saw some buildings on the nearby mountains. They flew over there and found the life they were searching for. Luckily, they weren't seen. They landed at the base of the mountain and got out. The scaled the gargantuan mountain. Although it took only 30 minutes, it felt like 30 hours. Finally, they had made it to the top. What they saw had shocked them. They unidentified lifeforms were SPARTAN soldiers...... 


	3. Discoveries and the Forerunner

Chapter 3: Discoveries and the Forerunner  
  
Master Chief and his squadron have just witnessed the most shocking thing in their lives. SPARTAN soldiers in the wild! They were SPARTANS that's for sure. They had MJONIR armor yet, there was something akward about them. They didn't seem to be humans or Nergul. They had a human figure yet they walked differently. Master Chief overheard some talking in a language that he didn't understand yet it was strangely familiar. Where had he heard this before? It was a mystery to him.   
  
"What the hell are SPARTANs doing here? They should all be at the base or at Threshhold 6!" said one of the Nergul SPARTANs. This one's name was Tukorei Hulaifur. SPARTAN-893. He had served as a SPARTAN since the Nergul got involved in this war. His life is of high importance to destroying Halo. He was a descendant of a server of the FOrerunner leader. He knew everything there is to know about Halo.  
  
"Nevermind that Tukorei. What the problem is, will they attack or not?" questioned the Chief. The approched the gate and they were stopped by the local guards.  
  
"Nami na shi zu lokori ju naka lei mo ru fai na? J'al kai humo renma szuko namina holigar." said one of the guards. The words that has come out of the guard's mouth seemed so familiar to Master Chief. Somehow, he understood.  
  
"Letzukaa, na jimu hellas vijor hequi wq'juk nala fandus." said Master Chief. He had remembered now. This was the language spoken by the Elites. He had to learn it so he could take a negotiation op. This op was to have brought peace between the two sides. It had failed. Master Chief had almost been killed at that time. But, how could these SPARTANs know how to speak the Elite dialect? The looked nothing like the Elites. This was strange. But, this was of no concern at the time being. They followed the strange creatures to a large building. Master Chief had thought that it was where the leader of the city was. They stepped inside. The halls were awesome. Decorations were everywhere. And this was only the entrance. The leader's office was spectacular. Beautiful sculptures and paintings and other decorations were abundant. This was similar to the Forerunner art thought the Chief.  
  
"This does not look good." said a Marine.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine." said the Chief. He knew that this was not true. He was not sure what would happen to them.  
  
"Ah. Humans. I have been waitin for you. Welcome to my city. The city of Far'Nalog. I am Hekerus Mulair, leader of this city. What brings you here?" asked the alien in the seat.  
  
"Well, we wish to have access to your library so that we may obtain some key information." replied Master Chief.  
  
"Although we would like to share our valuable information, our library is off limits." said Hekerus.  
  
"What?! This could save the lives of the entire Universe and you deny us! This is madness!!" exclaimed the Chief.  
  
"We, the Forerunners, cannot allow our information to be known. This would mean the destruction of our entire race!" yelled Hekerus.  
  
"You are not the Forerunner. The Forerunners have long since been extinct." said the Chief.  
  
"These stories are lies. We were close to extinction but, we managed to survive by building the ring-worlds you humans have now called 'Halo'. These were meant to support the FOrerunners, lock up the Flood, and-"   
  
"And wipe out every single lifeform in the Universe." said the Chief abruptly."I've seen it and read it. The Halos were meant to destroy the Flood by starving the Flood. I have seen the horrors that is the Flood. I wish to destroy the Flood as much as the next Forerunner wants to, but if we cannot find the location to the main Halo and the controller of the Halos, then the Flood will wipe out everything faster than the Covenant have nearly wiped out the humans." said the Chief  
  
"Destroy all of the Halos?! This is madness! The Halos are our home. We cannot give up our lives!" yelled Hekerus.  
  
"What's the cost of the life of one race to save the Universe? If you do not let use destroy all of the Halos, then you're lives shall be taken. If you let us, then we will provide you with whatever it is your need." said the Chief  
  
"Halo is the only habitable place for the Forerunner. Our homeplanet was destroyed. We breathe a special mix of nitrogen and oxygen that cannot be made. It only comes from our homeplanet. We have taken enough of our atmosphere to keep us alive." said Hekerus.  
  
"This can't be!!!! You must let us! It doesn't matter wheather you live or die! We have to save the lives of everythig in the Universe!" cried the Chief in anger.  
  
"Take them to the excecuting chambers." ordered Hekerus.  
  
"You can't do this! This is insanity!" yelled the Chief. Soon, they were dragged away like corpses of dead Covenant to the excecution chambers.  
  
"You have wiped out our descendants, the Covenant and we shall whipe you out!!" yelled Hekerus. Master Chief was struck with a shot of shock. The Covenant were the descendants of the Forerunner? This was impossible. The Master Chief and his soldiers broke free and drew their guns and pointed them at any Forerunners they could find....... 


	4. The Dawn of A New War

Chapter 4: The Dawn of A New War  
  
"Seize them! Do not let them escape! They know too much!" yelled Hekerus. The Forerunner soldiers drew their guns and aimed them at Master Chief and his soldiers.  
  
"Ok, get ready for anything." whispered the Chief. "SHields on! Open fire! Let no one survive!" yelled the Chief. The UNSC Marines and the SPARTANs opened fire at the Forerunners. Master Chief took a plasma granade and lobbed it at Hekerus' assistant. The granade detonated and the resulting shockwave injured Hekerus.  
  
"This means war. Ugh, this move was foolish young human. Your race and the Nergul shall suffer the warth of the Forerunner." said Hekerus. Some of the guards and medics came over to assist the injured leader. They took him away to the hangar.  
  
"Don't let them escape! If he informs his leaders, this can and will start another war! We cannot afford to lose more lives in the most dire situation we have faced! If we start another war, the Flood will be released and the Covenant will get to the Halos and kill us all!!!!" exclaimed Master Chief. Two of the Nergul SPARTANs used their camoflouge to get to the leader. They were ambushed by the guards. They killed the guards and procceded towards the hangar.  
  
"Are you sure this will work? What happens if we don't get their leader?" questioned one of the SPARTANs.  
  
"I have faith that our mission will be succesful. Lets just pray to the Gods for the strength to make it out alive." replied the other SPARTAN. They went down the purple hallways. These halls look like the halls in the Covenant ships. Well, this makes sense seeing that the Covenant are the descendants of the Forerunner. The two SPARTANs were under constant attack from Forerunner soldiers. Blood was everywhere when they got to the door of the hangar.  
  
"Dammit, it's locked. Have a spare bot I can use?" said one of the SPARTANs.  
  
"Gotcha covered." replied the other. He handed him a small, round, metal ball. He pressed a button and it transformed into a small robot that looked like a miniature SPARTAN. The bot hacked the security lock and unlocked the door. The SPARTANS stepped through the door......  
  
Meanwhile, Master Chief and the rest of the squadron were still pushing back the Forerunner forces. They finaly cleared the room of all life but theirs.  
  
"Finally, I thought that the soldiers just wouldn't stop coming." said one of the SPARTANs.  
  
"Yeah, I thought we were gonna die. Thankfully, there are no mor-" the Marine was cut off. He had been shot. There stood a Forerunner commando standing behind the Marine. There was a loud rumbling around Master Chief and his soldiers. Soon, the room was flooded with the Forerunner forces.  
  
"This is some bullshit." said the Chief. "Hit the deck!!!" yelled the Chief. He threw all of his remaining granades and used up all of the rockets in his rocket launcher. All of the human and Nergul forces hid and found cover. There was a massive explosion. The sound was deafening. Corpses flew everywhere. When the exploding was done, all that was left was the hangar and the back part of the building.  
  
"Holy shit. We actually made it alive! WOOO HOOO!" cried one of the Marines. Though Master Chief and the others won this battle, the other two weren't so fortunate.....  
  
"Look at all of those ships. There's a whole platoon of ships in here!" said Lekrus, the SPARTAN in red.  
  
"This doesn't matter. All we need to do is find the royal dropship and wipe out all of the forces there." said Kila, the SPARTAN in blue. They searched the ships but found nothing.   
  
"Dammit. Where the hell is that piece of sh--." said Lekrus. He found the ship. "There! The leader! Kill him! Kill everything!" yelled Lekrus. The two SPARTANs charged and shot down all Forerunner but the leader.  
  
"You'll never stop me in time. Face it! This war is inevitable!" said Hekerus. Kila and Lekrus shot at Hekerus but a shield blocked their bullets. Hekerus soon disappered and all of a sudden appeared in the ship's bridge. He fired the ship's plasma cannons and killed Kila and Lekrus. They had failed and a new war was about to start......  
  
Master Chief heard the fire and rushed to the hangar, followed by the others. The ship had left to Alpha Forerunner.  
  
"Dammit. He got away! But, he's leading us to his homeland! Quick! We must get back to our ship!" said the Chief. They rushed out of the building and tore through all of the Forerunners, citizens and military alike. The quickly slid down the mountain and rushed towards the UNSC Dragon. They fired up the engines and gave chase to the Forerunner ship. The Forerunner ship had jumped to Slipspace by the time Master Chief caught up to the ship. The Dragon followed. They soon arrived at Alpha Forerunner.  
  
"This is it guys. Alpha Forerunner. Our point of no return. Everyone, get ready. Were gonna give them the biggest dose of Hell anyone has ever recieved." said the Chief. They chased after the ship knowing that there was a small chance of surviving. They entered the atmosphere and landed near the ship. The soldiers stepped out into an akward world. Everything was strange and fiery. Have they entered Hell or had they landed on Alpha Forerunner. There was no difference. Either way, they weren't going to live to celebrate the death of the Flood and the Forerunner...... 


	5. The Coming of The Flood

Chapter 5: The Coming of The Flood  
  
The minute Master Chief and his men stepped out, they were bombarded by plasma bolts. Master Chief lobbed a granade in the north direction. Corpses flew everywhere. Some fellow down the mountain they were on.  
  
"Bastards! They tried to ambush us with Spec Op soldiers." said Cortana. "Oh. hell no. Covenant forces approching is as well as Forerunner forces. They teamed up!" yelled Cortana. Soon, everyone's motion detector was full of red dots. Those were enemies. They could see the advancing enemy forces on the horizon. Not much Covenant since there were only 10,000 Covenant still living. Most were Elites and the rest were Forerunner soldiers. The soldiers looked like Ancient Elites. That's what they were to be called. Master Chief an his allies opened fire. Johansson remained on the ship and fire the Dragon's weapons. They cleared the army of COvenant and Forerunner forces. They pressed forward towards the ship. They were constantly under attack but they managed to make it through without any serious injuries. They had made it to the ship but it was empty. They took what they could from the ship. Ammo, weapons, granades, and valuable information.  
  
"Map uploaded." said Cortana. "Now we know where the control room is. If we can shut it down and destroy the main generators, then this could blow up along with the other Halos." said Cortana  
  
"Good work. Lets get back to the Dragon and get to that Control Room. We haven't any time to spare. The more time we waste, the closer the Covenant and the Forerunner get to the Control Room." said the Chief. They all rushed towards the Dragon. They fired the engines and rushed for the Control Room. They were making their way with ease. Then they were attacked. Covenant and Forerunner ships fired at the Dragon. The got a transmission from one of the ships. It was a Covenant Prophet.  
  
"Surrender to the United. There is no chance of you surviving." said the Prophet.  
  
"Surrender is negative. Repeat. Negative. We will not fall to you. We didn't in the past and we will not surrender when we've come so far." said the Chief.  
  
"Then you shall be destroyed. Open fire!" yelled the Prophet. The ships opened fire on the Dragon but he Dragon somehow evaded the shots. All the ships were destroyed and the Dragon used the Slipspace engine to rush towards the Control room.   
  
"This is it. Do or die. Give 'em Hell Marines." said the Chief. They all jumped out and attacked. The United forces were everywhere. They managed to push them back nad eliminate all of the Covenant forces but not the Forerunner. They saw that the United were digging. From the excavation site, there was a loud boom and shots of plasma. The shots were followed by the cries of pain and death. Out of the site came the Flood. The fools! They have released the Flood. Everyone took out their shotguns and fired at the Flood. They fought the Flood endlessly. There were so many. The pushed the Flood back log enough for them to make their way up towards the Control Room. They were soon attacked by FOrerunner forces. There were no Covenant only Forerunner and Flood. They pressed onward towards the room in hopes of ending the Flood. They got to the room but it was too late. The Forerunner were there and they have engaged Alpha Foreruner. It fired on Reach, the main SPARTAN HQ. Reach was totally glassed. Hell, it was destroyed. Their famliy, friends, everyone they ever cared for was killed.  
  
"OPEN FIRE!!!!!!! DESTROY THIS ROOM!!!!! DEATH TO HALO!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the Chief in sadness and anger. They all killed the Forerunner in revenge. The shut down the control room and headed for the first generator...... 


	6. Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge   
  
Master Chief and his squadron had pushed towards their ship. The Forerunner and the Flood were everywhere. They were close to the Dragon but it all went wrong. Their ship was taken out by what seemed to be a Wraith. There was no way that they could reach the generators.   
  
"Hmm. Maybe there's an alternate path. Cortana, check the map." said the Chief.  
  
"Done. There's one other route but it's very dangerous. We have to go through the underground digging site. This is the only other way but I checked a 3-D map of the tunnels and they are infested with Flood. I've never seen so many at one time." said Cortana.  
  
"Then it's settled. We're gonna go through the tunnels. Everyone, gather what you can from the Dragon." said the Chief. They all searched for anything they could use in the remains. Surprisingly, they found rockets and granades that haven't detonated. They took all that they could and headed for the entrance. They pushed through the opposing forces and made it through the entrance. The Flood were everywhere. It was a massacre. They pushed through until they got to the elevator. They went up into the generator room. It was congested with Flood. SOme had to stay behind because they couldn't fit.  
  
"Stand back!" yelled the Chief. He then lobbed a few granades into the center of the Flood and they all exploded and died. The generator was damaged too but they needed some way to destroy it. It was different than the ones on Halo. These had diamond-like crystals. They had to find some way. Possibly, an explosion of a high magnitude would work. Master Chief took a Marine's rocket launcher, stepped back and fired all of the rockets. The explosion worked! The generator was destroyed and they moved on to the next. There was one slight problem. The next generator was only accesable through a flying vehicle. They found a Banshee but there was only one. Master Chief flew it up to the generator entrance and pushed it down to the others. They eached did the same until eveyone was on. They rushed towards the generator and emptied another rocket launcher. There was but one generator left. The enemy were too abundant to approach head on.  
  
"This serves as a big complication." said the Chief. They fought until they got to the cliffside. Master Chief thought that they could scale the cliff to the generator entrance and slip in unnoticed. They scaled the cliff but were soon discovered by Forerunner. They went inside Banshees and fired upon Master Chief and his soldiers. Half of the squadron was killed, the rest made it out alive but seriously hurt. They had few field med-kits but they used what they could and rationed the remaining supplies. This last generator was somehow different from the other two. Master Chief sensed something different. They walked towards the generator but hey couldn't get to it. It seemed that there was a wall that was blocking them. There was a shield but no generator.   
  
"Cortana, scan the field and give me a diagnostic on the shield." said the Chief.  
  
"On it. Wait, this makes no sense. I scanned it but there seems to be no field. This is akward." replied Cortana.  
  
"Hmm. Scan for any lifeforms." ordered the Chief.  
  
"But that would do us no go-" said Cortana.  
  
"Just do as I say Cortana. I didn't ask for your opinion, just do it. I'm confident that this scan'll work." said the Chief. Cortana scanned the room again. There was life besides theirs.  
  
"Chief, there are bodies there. They seem to be Prophets and are in deep meditation. Strangley, an EMP charge will gill them but we need to get out of the vicinity or else our armor will malfunction." said Cortana.  
  
"Just as I thought. Give me a disrptor granade and get out of here." said the Chief. Cortana handed him a disruptor granade and left the room along woth everyone else. Master Chief lobbed the granade and ran towards the exit. The granade detonated and killed the Prophet-like creatures. They proceeded towards the generator and destroyed it. Alpha Forerunner was about to explode. They had 30 minutes to find a ship and get the hell outta the place. They knew where they could find a ship, but it would be a long trek to get to it. They had no time left...... 


	7. Race Against Time

Chapter 7: Race Against Time  
  
Master Chief, and what was left of his squadron each went on the Banshee at the same time. They had no time to scale down the mountain. Halos everywhere started to explode. This was good yet also bad. Master Chief had to rush to find the ship that the Forerunner leader came in. They were under constant attack from The Forerunner. Sometimes the Flood that were on the ledge attacked them but the Marines and SPARTANs pushed them back.   
  
"Dammit. We can't take anymore attacks like that We need to get a fast ground vehicle." said the Chief. They searched for some Ghosts. They found enough for all of them. They landed the beat-up Banshee and got into the Ghosts and made a break for the flagship. They saw Hunters up ahead.  
  
"Hunters! Everywhere! In front, behind, and above!" yelled Cortana. They were completely surrounded and had no way to escape.  
  
"Look! Over there! A Phantom! Snipers, get the pilots!" said the Chief. The snipers fired at the cock pit while the others defended them from the Hunters.   
  
"Got 'em Chief! We also got all the others on the ship, so It's free!" said one of the snipers. They ran over the Hunters and made their way to the downed Phantom. They had 15 minutes left until Alpha Forerunner detonated. They were 13 minutes away from their destination but now that they had the Phantom, they could close the gap. They all boarded the Phantom and took about 3 Ghosts wit them. They headed for the ship at top speed. The Phantom had no Slipspace engine so they were out of luck.   
  
"Almost there Chief. About 5 minutes to our destination, with 10 minutes to spare. We should make it outta this ali-" said Cortana.  
  
"Sir! We're hit! They've sent some Banshees over." interrupted Johansson. They turned around and fired at the Banshees. They managed to bring a few down but they had no time to take out the rest. They were almost there, when they got shot down.  
  
"Chief! Everything's going critical!! We must abandon ship!!" yelled Johansson. They all jumped out of the ship and landed near the ship. They made a run for the ship but they were stopped by the Flood. Cortana stayed behind while everyone boarded the ship.  
  
"Go! Get on the ship! I'll handle this by myself!" yelled the Chief.  
  
"No! We can't leave you behind!" yelled Cortana.  
  
"Do as I say Cortana! I'll get on the ship as soon as I drive these bastards back!" ordered the Chief.  
  
"But.." said Cortana. Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Just go Cortana!" said the Chief. Cortana boarded the ship but didn't close the door. Master Chief pushed back the Flood and ran towards the ship. The Flood just kept coming.  
  
"Launch the ship!" yelled the Chief. The ship's engines started. The door was closing but the Flood kept coming.  
  
"Chief! Crab my hand!" yelled Cortana. He reached for it but couldn't reach it.  
  
"Chief!" yelled Cortana. The ship was too high up for the Chief to grab her hand. The door closed shut. Master Chief was there alone, fighting the Flood. She looked out the window and saw the Chief become engulfed by a wave of Flood.  
  
"NO!!!!!!! Land the ship! We have to save him!" yelled Cortana.  
  
"We can't Cortana. If we do, we'll be blown to bits. The Chief wanted us to go. At least he died honorably." said Johansson. Cortana stared out with sadness. The one man she cared for. The only person she cared for. Has died. They jumped into Slipspace and left before Halo detonated. They saved the Universe but at a dire price.……. 


	8. Aftermath

Chapter 8: Aftermath  
  
Cortana stared out the window in sadness. She couldn't embrace the fact that John was dead.  
  
"Alright guys, were almost at Earth. It'll take us about 5 hours to get there. Just sit back and enjoy the ride home!" said Johansson. Cortana couldn't enjoy the ride home. She couldn't get the horrible image of Master Chief being overcome by the Flood.   
  
ALPHA FORERUNNER JANUARY 20, 2560 10 MINUTES BEFORE SELF-DESTRUCTION  
  
Master Chief had one chance to board the ship but he didn't. If he had, the Flood would've swarmed the ship and they wouldn't have made it out alive. He threw his remaining grenades and killed most of the Flood.  
  
"Dammit, get back you bastards!" yelled the Chief. He was running out of ammo. He ran back but the Flood kept coming. He was at the edge of a mountain. If he took one more step back, then he would fall to his doom. He drew his rocket launcher and fired. It killed all of the remaining Flood but, the resulting shockwave pushed him back. He was falling but he managed to hold on to a ledge. He waited there for 5 minutes but it seemed like 5 lifetimes. He was near death and had no more strength. He saw black, then he heard a Banshee coming from the waterfall on the right. The Banshee flew slowly by. It looked as if it were searching for Master Chief party. He jumped at the Banshee and pulled the pilot out. He boarded the Banshee and flew top speed towards the top. He made it out of the atmosphere and into space. He flew towards the direction of the Ion trails of the Phantom. Alpha Forerunner imploded. Master Chief was being sucked in. He had no way of escaping. Then, he saw a hole in space. He flew thru it and he escaped from the implosion. He was on riding a one-way Banshee to Earth.  
  
SECONDARY SPARTAN BASE JANURAY 20, 2563 NEW HOUSTON, TEXAS  
  
It was 3 years since the end of the Halos. Cortana was still sad over the fact that Master Chief was dead.   
  
"All SPARTANs and Marines, please report to the hangar. We have a special guest coming." said the Commander over the intercom. They all gathered at the hangar and waited for the "special guest". They all thought that no one was coming until they saw something in the sky. It was a Banshee. It landed in the open space. The pilot came out. It didn't look like a Forerunner but it looked like a human. It was a SPARTAN. The SPARTAN took off it's helmet and revealed it's identity. It was Master Chief. They all rejoiced and tackled him in joy.  
  
"How did you get back?" questioned one of the SPARTANs.  
  
"Well, I hijacked a Banshee and flew through a Slipspace hole. It took me three years to get here in that Banshee. I made a few pit stops along my way. The first planet I landed in, gave me a Slipspace engine." replied the Chief. They all celebrated the death of the Flood and the return of Master Chief………  
  
The End 


End file.
